Finding the One
by Heather-Lauren
Summary: Hermione does a spell to find her true love.
1. Chapter 1

Fic: Finding the One

Author: Heather-Lauren

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Hermione/Draco (also kinda Hermione/every male)

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP stuff 'nuff said

Feedback: Please?!?

Summary: Hermione messes up a spell. Read to find out more.

(1/?)

Hermione was in her seventh year at Hogwarts. She had been awarded Head Girl for all the hard work she had done over the years. While sitting on her bed in her own personal room, she gave a sad smile. She felt proud for making head girl, but now she felt more alone then ever. Ron and Harry hardly came to visit her, and between her duties and school work she had no life. No life and defiantly no boyfriend. It really sucked. Everyone around her was hooking up with each other and she had no except her books to keep her company.

She looked at the book in her hands again, the book that was going to find her someone. The spell was entitled 'Find your true love', and it was very complex. Good thing that this was what she was good at. She sighed sadly because she had to resort to this. Finally she added the last ingredient, and a thick smoke began to fill the room. Running to the door, she threw it open and let the smoke empty out into the common room she shared with the head boy.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the common room with his best friend Blaise Zambini. They were playing a game of exploding snaps when they saw Hermione run in and the smoke quickly follow. He watched confused as she rushed to open the windows, and air out the place.

"What the hell was that Granger?" he asked coughing because of the smoke.

"Ummm, I've gotta go." She announced and rushed out of the room.

"Dude, when did Granger get so hot? You live with her, do you think you could put in a good word for me?" Blaise said staring at the door she had just went through.

Malfoy looked at his friend is shock. This was Granger, so he said exactly what he was thinking, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Hermione ran out of the common room a little embarrassed. She didn't remember reading anywhere that there was suppose to be smoke, but then again the spell wasn't very specific about everything it did. All she knew is it was suppose to find her true love. She had gotten the book the other weekend in Hogsmade. When she went into one of the bookstores she saw several 4th year girls huddling around a book giggling. After they left she went over to see what it was, and that is how she had ended up with it. She thought about it, and then decided that the smoke meant it hadn't worked. Then, she headed towards the Griffindor tower hoping Ginny was there and could make her feel better.

"Study for your NEWTS." She said the password to the Fat Lady, and giggled at her decision for passwords. She hoped it would actually help the older students remember to study.

As she stepped into the common room she noticed how full the room was. She looked around, but couldn't see Ginny anywhere. All the male eyes in the room started starring at her, and she began to feel very uncomfortable. Harry and Ron finally noticed her and waved her over to where they were playing wizard chess. They both looked her up and down and had a stupid smile on their face.

"Mione. How have you been? Wow, you look so beautiful today." Ron said pulling her into his lap.

"Ron! Stop that!" She said wiggling out of his lap and standing back up.

"I agree with her. Ron you should leave my Hermione alone." Harry said standing up and giving her a hug that started to last a little too long. Hermione thought about what he just said and realized he used the word 'my'. Harry never did that. She pulled out of the embrace and took another step back.

"What on earth is going on with you boys! If this is some kind of joke, kindly leave me out of it." Then she remembered the spell. But this was all wrong. It was suppose to show her who her true love was, but why was both Harry and Ron affected. Did that mean she was suppose to be with both of them? But that didn't make any sense.

She turned around and noticed every guy in the room was walking towards her. They all circled her trying the get her attention. Then, several reached out to touch her, and she realized there was no way to walk away. The only words she was thinking slipped from her mouth "Uh oh."


	2. Chapter 2

(2/

A/N: Hey guys! Well I finally updated . I know it has been a while, and I'm not going to make up a bunch of excuses why. Ummm… I hope you like it, and please let me know what you think!

(2/?)

"Hermione I love you!"

"Hermione marry me!"

"I will make you, so happy just come with me Hermione!"

The next thing she knew, she was being backed into a wall. The guys were becoming more forceful by the moment, when she felt a tug on her ankle. She looked down to see Ginny on the floor at her feet, and pulled her up the best she could.

"Hermione! What is going on?" she shouted over all the guys pleads for Hermione who just stared at them in horror. When Ginny felt Dean Thomas try to shove her out of the way, she pulled out her wand.

"Stupefy… stupefy…. Stupefy!" Ginny shouted as she dragged the shell-shocked Hermione up the stairs and into the girls dormitory.

When they reached her room Ginny pushed Hermione in, and warded the doors the best she could.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this!" Hermione curled into a ball on Ginny's bed, and felt a tear run down her cheek.

"Like what? Hermione what is making them act like that! I've never seen guys act like that. I had to crawl through their legs just to get to you." Ginny said lightly placing her hands on the other girl's shoulders.

"I know it was a stupid thing to do, but I just had to know. Something went wrong, but I did exactly what it said!" Hermione blurted out, but was soon cut off by the sound of tapping on the window. She got up opened the window and 2 owls flew in, then followed by 3 more. They all dropped letters at her feet. Hermione picked a few up, and started to read them. After reading the first one, she looked up to see the room full of owls.

"This is ridiculous! I'm going to go get Professor McGonagall." Ginny said closing the window, and then running out of the room.

After Ginny closed the door, Hermione let out a sob. "Why! Why was I so stupid! This isn't like me. I don't make mistakes!" she cried while pacing the floor.

She picked up a letter off the started to read it, and then immediately regretted it. These were guys that she had known for years, and the things they were saying would scare anyone. One letter said "that they would kill anyone that would stop them from being together."

The door opened behind her, and she turned around to see Ginny walk in followed by a distressed looking Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger! Would you please explain to me what is going on! There is a mob of boys at the bottom of the stairs yelling your name." the professor said wiping the sweat from her brow. It was obvious that she had gotten there as quickly as possible.

"Well you see professor I did something terribly stupid." the head girl said while plopping back down on the bed, "I've just been really lonely lately, and I saw some younger girls looking at book. In it was a spell to find your true love, and I thought if I did the spell I wouldn't be alone anymore. I'm so sorry! I had no idea it would turn out like this. I did the spell just like it said, but you see it just turned into a big mess!"

"Well Miss Granger you are quite right about that." McGonagall said folding her arms.

"But we can fix this right?" Ginny said as she watched her best friend cry into a pillow.

"I hope so, but to do that we will need the book." The professor said.

"It's in my room." Hermione said lifting her head from her pillow slightly.

"Well you will have to go get it."

Hermione's eyes grew large. To get the book she would have to go through the mob, and run from any other guy that was in the halls. This wasn't going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

(3/

(3/?)

"She can't go out there!" Ginny cried in protest. Hermione shook her head in agreement, and the professor tapped her foot on the ground as she thought up a plan.

"Miss Weasley, do you happen to have your broom in here?" she asked. Ginny nodded her head yes, and threw open her closet doors. She pulled out the wooden broom that had seen better days.

"Good. Now dear please come here. I'm going to put a glamour on you that will make you look like Miss Granger from a distance. You will fly on your broom till you reach outside. By then you should be far enough away that Miss Granger will be able to run to her dorm." McGonagall announced.

The professor took her wand, and started performing charms on Ginny. First her hair became brown and bushy. Then, she became the same height as Hermione. Finally, the shape of her face became the same.

"Wow, she really does look like me from a distance. The only thing is that everyone knows I hate flying. How will anyone believe that it is me on that broom?" Hermione said.

"Oh I know! What if I stand at the top of the stairs, and you yell 'hey guys follow me!' or something like that?" Ginny added. They both looked to the professor for her approval.

"I think that those boys are so head over heels right now that it just may work." She told the girls. The three of them then walked to the door leading to the staircase. Then the two students gave each other a hug for luck.

"Here goes nothing." Hermione whispered and threw the doors open, "Hey guys it's me, and if you really love me you will follow me!"

Then as quick as she could fly, Ginny took off. They group of guys looked very confused for a second, but then took off after her. Each were fighting and pushing to get to the front, but in a matter of minutes they all left the common room.

"Ok Miss Granger, I'm going to go inform the headmaster of the situation at hand. Then, I'm going to go check on Miss Weasley. Finally, I will meet up at your room. When you get there you are not to leave. Also, lock the door and do not let anyone who is male come in. Do you understand?" the professor asked very seriously. Hermione took a deep breath, and nodded solemnly. The professor then turned and left.

Hermione closed her eyes and told herself a million times that she could do this. That the hat put her in Gryffindor for a reason. She took one step out of the room, and looked around the room to make sure it was truly empty. Then, she started speed walking towards the heads dormitory. She was starting to feel confident when she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

"Miss Granger. Would you care to explain to me where you are going?" Hermione cringed when she heard the familiar drawl of Professor Snape.

"Ummm sir, I'm just heading to my dorm." She said slowly inching away from him, but Snape reached out and pulled her close.

"Miss Granger how about you follow me to my personal rooms? I have copies of books in my personal library that are so rare most think they don't exist." He purred into her ear. Hermione started shaking. She had no clue what to do, and she didn't think the professor would take no for an answer. The only thing she could think of was what they taught in self defense classes.

"I am so sorry professor." Hermione softly whispered before kneeing him in the groin. She then started running like she had never run before. She ran and ran until she got to the painting in front of the head's dorm. Then, to her horror she found that the solider in the painting was currently away.

"Miss Granger, that was not very nice." Snape said catching up and out of breath. Hermione pressed her back against the painting, and banged her head against it wishing that would make the solider come back, say the password, and be safe in her dorm.

"Please just leave me alone." She said while hitting the painting more frantically.

"But Miss Granger, I lov..." he started to say, but was cut of when the painting swung open and a pair of strong arms grabbed Hermione and pulled her through.

"Thank you so much!" Hermione said throwing her arms around her savior. Her eyes slowly looked up to find out their identify.

Draco!?

AN: Did you like it? The next chapter may be the last. I wasn't planning this fic on being very long. Well what are you waiting for? Review!! lol


	4. Chapter 4

(4/

(4/?)

As soon as Hermione realized who had caught her she jumped back. Her eyes widened at the thought of Draco being head over heels for her. He didn't move though, just stared right back. She looked him up and down, but the only emotion she could see was slight irritation.

"Are you done?" he said when her eyes finally reached back up to his, "I don't know what the bloody hell is going on and quite frankly I don't care, but I'm not your bleedin house elf. The next person who comes to the door looking for you I'm going to tell to go the hell away."

Hermione just stood there and watched him storm off to his room. Why was he not acting different? But before she could ponder that thought any longer, the sound of the painting opening and closing made her jump and turn around.

"Good, I see you made it back in one piece. Now where is this book?" Professor McGonagall looking exhausted said.

"It's in my room." Hermione said leading her there, "Wait, where's Ginny?"

"She had a harder time then I thought she would leading the boys somewhere else." The professor said while picking up the book and reading its contents.

Hermione sat in a chair nervously tapping the arm of it. How was any male going to be able to forgive her after this? Well anyone other than Draco who would have no need to be embarrassed.

"Professor, I think I should tell you, Draco wasn't acting like the other…" Hermione started was cut off by a loud bang on the painting door to the heads dorm.

"What the hell Granger? Didn't I tell you if anyone else…" Draco yelled as he walked out of his room, but quickly shut up when he saw the professor.

Hermione ran to the painting and without thinking threw open the painting door. First in the room was an out of breath Ginny Weasley. After her was a large group of male students and a Professor Snape. The second they saw Hermione they rushed forward towards her. She ran backwards as fast and she could, but then hit a small coffee table and fell to the floor.

"Hermione please! I love you!"

"Hermione you are truly the girl of my dreams"

"Miss Granger that was very rude. For that you shall be punished, but I promise you'll enjoy it love."

Hermione went to stand back up, but immediately found herself back on the floor. She looked down at her ankle to see it purple and swelling. The guys were getting closer and closer. She closed her eyes afraid of what they would do when they reached her. Then, she felt someone behind her scoop her up and run.

After the running stopped she finally opened her eyes. She was in a green and silver room that she had never been in before. When she looked up her eyes met a now completely irritated Draco Malfoy.

"This is getting ridiculous. What is going on?" he said looking down at her.

"Why did you save me? Wait, why are you still holding me?" she asked, and he rolled his eyes and dropped her not so lightly onto the bed. She grimaced at the impact of her ankle and the bed. It was defiantly sprained if not worst. She looked over at Draco who had taken a seat in a chair next to the bed and was looking at her impatiently.

She sighed and told him the story of the spell and everything else that had gone on so far. He kept quiet through the whole thing, but rolled his eyes once or twice. Then towards the end the banging started. It was obvious the crowd of guys were on the other side and were trying their best to get in.

"Well how do you fix it?" he asked now looking a little nervous at the door that was shaking more and more.

"I don't know! Professor McGonagall was looking at the book, but she hadn't told me yet" Hermione said trying to stand up incase she needed to try to run in a moment. Then suddenly the door collapsed and guys started piling in all yelling how much they loved her.

"Kiss!" one out of breath female voice yelled, "You must kiss him!"

Hermione and Draco looked at each other unsure. The guys got closer and started grabbing at Hermione. But then Draco grabed her first and pulled her up into a rough desperate kiss.

AN: Took a while, but wasn't that worth the wait? Ok the next part will be the last :)


End file.
